


That Smile

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-14
Updated: 2008-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Ray makes Fraser go dancing with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Callumvixen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Callumvixen).



> Written anonymously for Callumvixen for Valentine's Day 2008

Sometimes, Ray makes Fraser go dancing with him. In spite of the fact that Fraser does not feel graceful, but feels terribly self-conscious and awkward. He goes because he hasn't learned to say no to Ray when he looks at Fraser with puppy-dog eyes.

So they go dancing and Fraser lets Ray lead. It's safer that way, less feet stepped on, fewer strangers bumped into and almost knocked over. If he's honest with himself, he will admit that he enjoys dancing with Ray. Ray is a wonderful dancer, light on his feet and agile.

Ray enjoys the dancing and it shows clearly on his face. That smile, reserved for Fraser, conveys so much – love, happiness, contentment. _That_ smile is the reason Fraser lets Ray talk him into this. He will do anything for that smile.

-fin-


End file.
